Fox books (James Marshall)
Fox on Stage From Kirkus Reviews To an adult mourning Marshall's passing, there's a bittersweet irony to these tales of the unquenchable Fox, whose self-confidence lands him in one pickle after another; each cloud that eclipses Fox here has a silver lining. To his friends, Fox's conceited video (``Me, flossing my teeth) is ``dumb, but Grannie Fox and little sister Louise ``just love it; when, capping a series of disasters, the curtain falls not only on the play he and his friends are putting on but all over the actors too, it's praised as the ``Funniest thing I ever saw–which is likely to be the intended audience's response to Fox's latest posturings and pratfalls. Marshall's deft way with very simple, very natural, miraculously funny phrases is perfectly matched by the insidiously caricatured animals performing in his proscenium- arch- and TV-screen-shaped frames. There are plenty of delectable details–a crocodile-librarian poised on a tall library ladder; a theatrical ``mummy, a pig garbed in toilet paper. And, again, the comically expressive faces are priceless. One more to treasure. Fox all week From WiKitsune Jump to: navigation, search Fox and his friends have a different adventure every day of the week. Title: Fox At School Author: Edward Marshall Illustrator: James Marshall ISBN: 0-8037-2674-0 Publisher: The Dial Press, New York Copyright: 1983 Age Appropriate: 5-8 Reading Level: 2.0 Type: Hardcover Description: As usual with the books of James Marshall, the combinations of the words and the silly pictures make this a very funny book. Fox lose his big part in the class play, is afraid to go down a slide for a fire drill, and is left in charge of the class by Miss Moon. This is a former library copy which has been obviously loved by many children. The spine and binding are in good condition. There is staining on the hardcover and the edges of the pages and a former classroom teacher has written her name on the inside flap. My nephew loved this book and read it many times. He also made me read it to him whenever he felt down or was ill and had to stay in bed. I think it made him feel better just to laugh at Fox’s antics. Fox be Nimble From WiKitsune Jump to: navigation, search From School Library Journal Kindergarten-Grade 2– Beginning readers are sure to delight in Marshall's sixth and newest book of Fox' ventures. In the first episode, Fox babysits for his rambunctious neighbors and ends up on the TV news. In the second chapter, he makes a big fuss over a small injury, but then learns how to be brave. Finally, Fox finds a place where he can show off all he wants–leading the band in the big parade. Marshall's wit is evidenced through the antics of all his zany characters. Without using difficult words, he extends new readers' understanding of the text through his bright, colorful, and very funny watercolors. As children read of the antics of Fox and his friends, they're sure to chuckle and laugh. Buy multiple copies of this hilarious winner by a master illustrator and author. –April L. Judge, Thousand Oaks Library, CA Copyright 1990 Reed Business Information, Inc. –This text refers to an out of print or unavailable edition of this title. Fox in love From WiKitsune Jump to: navigation, search Fox falls in love with several girls and then enters a dance contest with his sister. Fox outfoxed From WiKitsune Jump to: navigation, search From School Library Journal Kindergarten-Grade 3– Fox is lightning quick and mighty clever at attempting to make things turn out in his favor. Here he is foiled three times when his attempts to come out on top backfire, and he's never been funnier. There will be no sympathy for him when he tries to win a race illegally; when he's wooed into giving away his ten best comics; and when he is tricked into believing in Halloween magic. With its straightforward plot and dialogue, Marshall's text is just right for new readers. Most of the humor comes from the delightful pen-and-ink and watercolor illustrations–great facial expressions (appearing so simply created with lines and dots) and often funny poses of characters. Fox (is) Outfoxed again, and beginning readers are the big winners. –Gale W. Sherman, Pocatello Public Library, ID Fox on wheels From WiKitsune Jump to: navigation, search Fox babysits for his sister Louise, learns to climb a tree for some grapes, and wins a shopping cart race. Fox on the job From WiKitsune Jump to: navigation, search In a fast-paced and funny Easy-to-Read, Fox wrecks his bike while showing off and asks his mother for a new one. When she suggests that he get a job, Fox tries to oblige her, and in the succeeding chapters pursues a number of employment opportunities. In most occupations Fox seems a hopeless misfit. To a lady buying shoes he says of her feet, “Those are the biggest!” Hired as a ticket seller at the amusement park's haunted house, Fox is frightened and declares, “That's no place for little kids! I quit!” His next job is delivering pizza, which lasts until he mixes up a box of pizza with a box of pet mice. Finally he finds a job for which he's perfectly suited: bed testing (sleeping) in a store window. The drawings are zingy and sly; fans of Fox will take comfort in the idea that not everyone is cut out for hard labor, but that there are jobs for everyone. Ages 5-8. Copyright 1988 Reed Business Information, Inc.